


Więc naprawdę nic cię już nie zdziwi

by Nichiko



Series: Perspektywy [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandomy takie uwielbiane, Fluff fluff wszędzie fluff, Historia taka nie z filmów, I teraz nawet dosłownie, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Miniminiaturka bo tak, O znów to robię, Perspektywa Bruca, Science Husbands, Szpitale takie złe, Taaaaaakie stare ale jare, Znaczy chyba jare, ale teraz trochę inny, ale tworzą ficki więc dobrze, dzieci nie piszcie z wenflonem w ręku, sama nie wiem, what if
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce naprawdę nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby to wszystko go jakoś dziwiło...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Więc naprawdę nic cię już nie zdziwi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Pisane daaaawno temu, znaczy się tak z pół roku temu, kiedy byłam w szpitalu ale chciałam zdążyć na tydzień tematyczny na Ziemię-75. Wrzucone dla Iesztaj, skoro męczy Elsze :)

Jeśli masz na imię Bruce Banner wiesz, że życie potrafi być chujem, a nadstawianie karku nie popłaca. Wiesz też, że życie lubi zaskakiwać w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, w najmniej oczekiwany sposób i, że trzeba się z tym po prostu pogodzić. Godzisz się więc z tym, że twojej sytuacji naprawdę nic nie jest w stanie pogorszyć (jesteś napromieniowany promieniami Gamma, ściga cię co najmniej pół świata, a kiedy stracisz opanowanie, kontrolę nad tobą przejmuje zielony, niezniszczalny potwór. Czasem myślisz, że rak byłby zbawieniem). Dlatego wciąż nadstawiasz karku, choć to nie popłaca i pomagasz najbardziej potrzebującym tam, gdzie być może nikt cię nie złapie. Ale kiedy przed tobą pojawia się kobieta ubrana w obcisły kostium S.H.I.E.L.D-u. po prostu wzdychasz i cieszysz się, że tym razem nie był to S.M.A.S.H., więc jest szansa, że nie wyhalkujesz się w najbliższym czasie.

Kiedy okazuje się, że chcą twojej wiedzy, okazyjnie użyć cię w roli czołgu, a nie mobilnej tarczy strzelniczej, uświadamiasz sobie, że to szansa. W jakimś dziwnym, pokręconym sensie, ale gdyby nie to, spędziłbyś resztę życia pomagając ludziom w Indiach – i choć to wspaniałe zajęcie, to tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłeś lekarzem, a rola naukowca, którą proponuje ci Natasha, jest prawdopodobnie najlepszą szansą, jaka może spotkać ci się nadarzyć w najbliższym czasie (jakimkolwiek czasie ― nawet się nie oszukuj).

Kiedy okazuje się, że oprócz pracy nad mitycznym Tesseractem (naprawdę, pojawienie się bóstwa rodem z mitologii nordyckiej powinno cię zaskoczyć, ale sam jesteś zmiennokształtny, a kilka lat temu słyszałeś o innym Asgardczyku pojawiającym się w Stanach. Czujesz się więc usprawiedliwiony, że to cię nie szokuje) będziesz też pracował z innymi nie-do-końca-normalnymi-ludźmi by ocalić świat przed inwazją obcych na pierwszej linii ognia w postaci, no cóż, czołgu, po prostu przyjmujesz to z uśmiechem.

Gdy wszystko kończy się wysadzeniem bomby atomowej w innym wymiarze i złapaniem twojego nowego-chyba-przyjaciela, by uratować go przed rozpłaszczeniem się na ziemi niczym sardynka w puszce – tak, czujesz, że może tym razem los postanowił się do ciebie _uśmiechnąć._

Być może postrzeganie inwazji obcych, którzy niszczą pół Manhattanu, jako uśmiech losu jest samolubne i nieco niemoralne, ale już dawno przestałeś przejmować się tym, co sądzi o tobie opinia publiczna – inaczej musiałbyś strzelić sobie w łeb (ups, drażliwy temat, wybacz...).

Jeśli następstwem tego wszystkiego jest bardzo wiele zdarzeń, z których większości nie rozumiesz, to nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Jeśli kończą się one zbudowaniem Avengers Tower, długą rozmową ze straumatyzowanym superbohaterem i stworzeniem dziwnej rodziny, jaką zostają Avengersi (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności) to możesz poczuć się usprawiedliwiony.

Na pewno nie przewidujesz jednak, że od wspólnej pracy laboratoryjnej z Tonym Starkiem przejdziecie do wspólnych lunchów, które to zmienią się w spokojne wieczory spędzane na długich rozmowach o nauce.

Kiedy Clint zaczyna żartować z was nazywając Science Husbnads coś zaczyna świtać ci w głowie. Jeśli czasami zauważasz, że twój przyjaciel zapomina się i zagapia na ciebie, zaczynasz nabierać pewności.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy lądujecie w łóżku naprawdę nie możesz powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałeś.


End file.
